<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entertainment by immortalje</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989691">Entertainment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje'>immortalje</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>House watches Chase toy with Cameron</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Challenges [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my <a href="https://100moods.livejournal.com/">100moods</a> challenge.<br/>Prompt: 002. Amused (<a href="http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html">Table</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>House was amused. He had never thought it possible, but it seemed as if his lover was slowly picking some of his hobbies up. Right now he could watch Chase rile Cameron up. He could hear them faintly through the door and it was obvious that he was toying with her. Saying something, only to play innocent when Cameron reacted to it; as if he was completely oblivious to the insinuations of his own words, pretending to be unaware that what he had just said could be seen as something other than innocent.</p><p>Grinning, House watched Cameron get more annoyed with every word. In a way it was only fair playback, after all she managed to annoy him endlessly as well and so far his come backs hadn’t got her fed up enough to stop trying. And when he was annoyed, Chase got annoyed on his account.</p><p>Really, he was proud that he had taught Chase well enough for the younger man to take things into his own hands. Even better that it was apparently so effective. And if he was honest with himself, the amusement he got out of watching Chase play Cameron was the best part.</p><p>Now he just had to make sure Wilson wouldn’t spoil it. He always worried too much about hurting Cameron’s feelings. Maybe he should try to match them up. Now that would be amusing to watch. House was sure that Chase would find it amusing as well. Now all he had to do was share the fun and get his lover into the fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>